Viola
by E-61
Summary: Mello; pria bersurai kuning keemasan itu duduk termenung di rumah tuhan, dengan setangkai bunga dan kisahnya bersama satu-satunya partner sekaligus orang yang selama ini berada di sisinya..


**-Viola-**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Characters** © TO2**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_A wish that one never can fullfill by oneself... it exists"_

_(Hisui)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, kau membuatku percaya.

Tidak selamanya setiap hal bisa dijelaskan dengan ilmu pasti apalagi intuisi; tidak selamanya mengandalkan otak yang terasah apalagi mental sekeras baja.

Kau, sedikit dari orang yang mengenalku—sepanjang aku bisa mengingat. Mengajarkanku satu hal—hanya hal kecil namun tidak ada rumus yang bisa memperhitungkannya; tidak ada data yang bisa menganalisisnya; bahkan statistik untuk menyimpulkannya.

Hanya hati—ucapmu kala itu, dengan tenangnya kau berkata demikian dengan mata yang terfokus pada layar komputer. Bukan hati dalam anatomi tubuh, tapi hati yang ada di dalam jiwa. Dan kemudian kau menunjuk tempat seharusnya jantung berada dengan telunjukmu. Dan tersenyum meski aku mengatakan padamu bahwa kau bodoh.

Dan kini aku yakin kau memang bodoh.

Seenaknya membuatku untuk memijakkan kakiku di sini, di rumah tuhan yang selama ini kuanggap seperti karakter di film _Bruce Almighty_. Dengan setangkai bunga di tangan.

Suasananya tidak sepi, tidak ramai juga memang. Apalagi bukan hanya aku sendiri yang terlihat memalukan karena memegang setangkai bunga. Kulihat satu-persatu orang yang memberikan bunga di tangan mereka padamu sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

Hal itu membuatku menundukkan kepala, mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan ketika giliranku tiba. Dan yang muncul hanya cerita tentangmu—itu pun terlalu banyak untuk diceritakan dalam waktu sesingkat memberi bunga dan berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti jutaan mahluk yang bernapas dan hidup di bumi nan biru, untuk mengenal manusia lain pasti dimulai dengan bertemu. Entah dengan _face to face _atau empat—bahkan mungkin banyak—mata, atau mungkin dengan mengandalkan teknologi yang secara tidak langsung membuat kita hidup di dua dunia; bumi dan maya. Dimana dunia kedua, tidak ada wujud yang jelas seperti layaknya wujud setiap mahluk yang terlihat pertama kali saat mata terbuka, bahkan bagaimana bentuk ruangnya pun hampir tidak ada yang tahu.

Dan bagi kau dan aku, ruang itu jelas dan nyata. Dengan 'Wammy's House' sebagai namanya. Kala itu kau berdiri tanpa mata yang terlihat menunjukkan emosi saat aku melihatmu pertama kali. Kali kedua saat kau dengan tenangnya menikmati _lasagna_ sambil menonton film detective _psycho _yang sedang mengutak-atik tubuh bagian dalam dari korbannya.

Mata melihat darah dan organ dalam; mulut penuh dengan daging bercampur saus tomat serta lelehan keju. Meskipun saat itu Wammy's House memang tempat yang ditujukan untuk anak-anak khusus. Aku tahu kau berbeda.

Meski saat itu kau berdalih hanya memperhatikan layar televisi bukan filmnya (alasan yang menurutku sangat aneh).

Anehnya lagi, kau dan aku—kita bisa menjadi akrab. Bahkan mungkin teman meski di mata orang lain kita dianggap seperti saudara.

Aku ingin jadi detective. Dan kau dengan tenang berkata ingin menjadi partnerku. Sambil memandang kilauan langit di pagi hari, kita tertawa setelah dengan mudahnya mengucapkan cita-cita. Hari yang bisa dibilang bahagia, eh?

Dan jadilah aku seorang detective, atau setidaknya terlihat seperti seorang detective. Dengan kau di sampingku setelah seenaknya mengikutiku saat kabur dari tempat yang selama ini sudah menjadi rumah yang nyaman untuk beberapa tahun ke belakang.

Kita tidak lagi mengeluarkan tawa dan senyum tapi bukan berarti menjadi boneka hidup tanpa ekspresi. Hanya beradaptasi dengan sisi dingin dan keras dari dunia—yang berarti tidak ada fantasi indah dimana setiap pagi burung-burung berkicau merdu dan matahari tersenyum lembut dan saat bangun, para putri akan bernyanyi dan berdansa dengan pangeran kemudian menikah serta _happily ever after _atau berlarian dengan tawa di padang rumput penuh bunga matahari hingga malam menjelang. Tidak akan ada yang seperti itu.

Karena di mataku, setiap hari selalu terlihat seperti mendung atau malam hari. Kelabu atau gelap. Seperti asap dari api dan luka bakar di wajahku.

Dan kau, dengan sebatang rokok yang selalu ada di kedua bibirmu; juga kacamata yang menutupi kedua mata (seingatku berwarna biru.. tapi entahlah...) memandang beberapa layar komputer tanpa lelah. Atau sedikit jenuh.

"Mello.. kau tahu hal yang lebih menarik dari memecahkan kasus? Namun juga paling sulit...?"

"Memangnya ada?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya kau tersenyum meski masih fokus. Detik itu kau berbicara hampir tanpa jeda—Hal yang tidak bisa kau pecahkan dengan ilmu, yang tidak bisa kau wujudkan dengan tanganmu sendiri—cinta.

"Kau salah, cinta itu hanya hasil reaksi kimia dari hormon di tu—" Kau memotong sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku. Cinta itu adalah keinginan yang tidak bisa kau penuhi dengan tanganmu sendiri, kau baru bisa memenuhinya bila ada orang lain di sisimu.

Hanya sampai sana, dan kau kembali seperti orang yang biasa kulihat setiap harinya, bukan lagi pujangga sesaat yang entah bagaimana bisa merupa menjadi dirimu.

Ya, seperti biasa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hingga hari ini, saat kita sama-sama berada di rumah tuhan, saat aku menggenggam setangkai bunga khusus untukmu.

Dan aku akhirnya tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu, bertepatan dengan tepukan di bahuku; giliranku telah tiba.

Meski hanya sedikit mata yang tertuju padaku, namun itu cukup untuk membuatku langkahku terasa berat, meski cuaca mendung di luar tidak terlalu berpengaruh di dalam sini tapi anginnya yang sayup-sayup menyapu kulit sudah cukup melengkapi suasana.

Akhirnya aku tepat berdiri di depanmu. Wajahmu yang tersenyum mengindikasikan bahwa kini kau bahagia, selamat.

Kugenggam tanganmu sambil membisikkan kalimat yang ingin kukatakan.

Aku menyukaimu—tidak, aku mencintaimu.

Kau tahu, cinta yang pernah kau jelaskan padaku dulu. Keinginan yang hanya bisa dipenuhi bila ada orang lain di sisiku.

Tapi, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang rasa sakit saat keinginan itu tidak bisa dipenuhi. Rasa sakit seperti menorehkan garis dengan ujung pisau di diri sendiri.

Dan yang keluar dari mulutku hanya selamat tinggal.

Ditemani dengan setangkai bunga yang kau terima—_viola sororia _ungu dengan gradasi putih karena itu bunga yang mencerminkan bulan kelahiranmu_. _Dan kusadari hanya aku satu-satunya yang memberimu bunga itu, membuatnya terlihat menonjol diantara bunga lili.

Akupun melangkah menjauh darimu, terus melangkah dengan harapan kau akan mengikutiku—yang tak mungkin lagi menjadi kenyataan kini. Terus dan terus menjauh dari sosokmu yang terus tersenyum, membuatku mulai menerka apakah itu senyum pasrah atau bahagia yang kau lukis di bibirmu saat kau terbaring di peti mati.

Dan tidak akan berada di sampingku lagi.

Diluar, langit tidak kunjung menangis. Tapi lagu _Rain _mulai terngiang di kepalaku.

_Rain, suicide is rain in pain_

_Suicide is rain in pain_

_Falling into gutters, they splash their remains_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
_


End file.
